Mass Effect: Everyone has A Love
by bellarkeandcarth1
Summary: Shepherd has a daughter Cece, Kaiden lives, and so does Wrex. Set in the third game this is a story you will not forget! This is JamesXOC I don't think there's enough of these, plus I think James should have been romance able I do not own any Characters or Story lines All Rights to BioWare. I just own Cece and whatever changes she makes to the plot. JamesXOC
1. Chapter 1

The

Cece POV: It's a nice day, I see a kid playing out there i remember when I was like that; now I'm 25 cooped up, and me and my dad are "grounded."  
An officer walks in and tells me

"Anderson wants to talk to you."

I walk out I see Anderson, my dad, and Vega. Anderson and my dad are talking when I join in on the conversation, my dad's "complaining" about the nice warm bed and hot food. So I ask "what are we needed for?"

Anderson says that something big is headed our way so I say what we were all thinking.

"The reapers are here, we should of prepared better!"

"I know but Hackett is preparing now, and that's what you two are here for you advise the alliance how to beat these sons of bitches."

Before I could say something back, I see a face that doesn't trust me or my father, the face I haven't seen since my first collector fight.

Kaiden's POV: Wow is that Cece! She looks upset, I wonder if she sees me after what happened on horizon I'm pretty damn sure she would be upset to see me.

"Major" Anderson says to me to grab my attention.

"Major. Your moving up in the world Alenko, it's nice to see you."

I feel as if I want to hug her for being so nice even though I can tell she is upset but my brain tells me not too so I just made small talk until she had to go and talk to our "leaders," the truth is Shepard is the best leader we got. Both of them are.

Commander POV: Before we got called into the room we saw Alenko, Cece looked tense, and a little pissed off, but she was so nice and sweet like nothing had changed but a lot has, after this I think she needs to talk about it.

What do we do?

I hear before I could respond to the question posed Cece speaks up she has always been good at making good speeches to help people get motivated.

"We stick together and fight or we die the Reapers don't fear us at all they will never pity us. " she practically barks likes an order.

"That's it, we stand toget...

Then we hear it that screeching noise that signifies a reaper killer laser thing. RUN RUN RUN I yell to everyone but the only ones with enough time to get away is me, Cece and Anderson.

Cece POV: We all got knocked out, well maybe not Anderson who is more like a grandfather to me than a superior officer. We all arm ourselves with guns, ready to fight for our lives we run into trouble but just a couple of husk nothing we can't handle. "I'm out of ammo." Anderson and my dad say yesin unison I only have one bullet left, and I have to use good thing I'm a vanguard I can Nova the shit out of these guys. I hope. I hear scrambling in a near by vent so I check it out.

Hey kid, are you OK why don't you come out and I can help you get of here." I say to the kid I saw outside earlier when I thought this was going to be a good day.

"No one can help me, no one."

My god the reapers broke the spirit of a young child, and a little bit of my own when that happened.

"Baby girl hurry it up, we got to go."

"Fine I'm coming!" Then I bring something up. "We need allies to help us out this is a fight we can't win without help none of us not even the Turians."

"I agree, we need to go to the citadel and get some help from the counsel."

"Than let's get I say."

We move forward with resistance, when we finally get contact with the Normandy we get disconnected but they know we need evac but we need to hold our own until they get here. So we fight and we fight until they finally show up and than the unexpected happens,

"I'm staying here I'm going to help men who need the support, and consider yourselves reinstated as lt. Commander and commander Shepard's.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm trying to do a whole lot of POV so sorry if there is a lot of different people who get to talk.  
**********************************

James POV: Shepard is walking towards me the both of them but, no Anderson.

"Hey where is Anderson? "

"On earth he sent us to go get help from the counsel. " Says Cece.

"Hell no take me back I'm not leaving Anders...

"Shut up Vega! Don't you think I would rather stay and fight! Hell yeah, I do but I can't! We have orders if you still wanna go back you can catch a shuttle back to Earth when we get there!" Cece said to me quite angrily.

I never expected her to blow up at me like that, but I guess I can understand where she's coming from. But as soon as I was going to say something back we got a call from someone.

Cece POV: James really pissed me off when he said we should have stayed or at least implied it but Anderson is right we need help like we talked about right after that kid, said no to help.

"Asgf Shepard. .. go to Mars...find dr... prothean..."

"Sir we can't hear what you said quite well but we get we are going to the Mars outpost." Dad says.

"Good...Hackett out."

"Gear up guys you heard the admiral!" I say to the crew.

We are headed to Mars feels good to put on some armor, and it always feels good to hold a gun, Hackett mentioned a doctor, we need to find out who that might be.


End file.
